


The Canyon Concert

by AltraViolet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Kinda PWP, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Temperature Play, bizarre alien biology, cold hard valve, hot soft spike, musical armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet
Summary: “Do you know the only bad thing about Earth music?” Jazz asked. He hooked one finger under the Seeker's chin and lifted the pale face.“Hhk,” went Thundercracker.“That's right,” said Jazz. “It's never loud enough!”





	The Canyon Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Killing two bizarre ideas with one fic. Wartime, Earth. Whatever continuity you like. Super AU.
> 
> Please, please mind the tags!

“He's almost here!” said Jazz, grinning and gesturing skywards. “Look at him, silhouetted against the moon like we're in a damn movie.”

“Hrmm.” Mirage sat cross-legged on the damp ground, fiddling with a remote control. Wisps of fog wreathed his shoulders. He didn't look up from his work.

“It's a pretty good moon.” Jazz nodded. “Yup. Pretty darn good moon. I've always liked that moon.” He nudged a small piece of machinery with his foot. It was a smooth, oblong piece of metal with a light on top. “This beacon you made did the trick. A Seeker, just like you promised. ”

Mirage's mouth curved into a tiny smile. “I have a knack for summoning trouble.”

“Let's just hope it's the right one.”

Mirage nodded. 

Jazz surveyed the area, hands on hips. Mirage had picked their location himself- an out of the way complex of canyons, far from civilization. The river that had carved the canyon had changed course several times over the years, creating parallel, jagged cuts in the earth. Jazz had set up his special project in one of these sister canyons; relatively dry, the fog not withstanding, but close enough to the main canyon that the rushing river could just be heard. Walls of rock, swirling with sedimentary layers younger than his left pinkie, towered above them, narrowing the night sky into a starry slit. Embedded into one of the north-facing walls was the metal monstrosity they'd dragged down here, piece by piece, and assembled. It was hard to look at; a tangle of black shapes and cables against black slabs that didn't resolve into any discernible pattern under scrutiny.

The sleek plane above them circled in and out of their limited range of sight. Then, without warning, _boom!_ A rush of air slammed down into the canyon, roaring and whipping up dust. Jazz shielded his face from the debris and Mirage jumped to his feet. They strained to see through the dirtied fog. 

“Sonic blast! It's the right one!” Jazz's biolights flashed with glee. 

“Indeed,” said Mirage. He coughed politely, fanning the dust away.

The plane circled around again, catching the moonlight on its edge, and dove.

“Get ready! Toss me that remote. Thank y- oh.”

Purple and white light burst alongside the plummeting plane, appearing and disappearing in a zigzag around it as it fell.

“Damn,” said Jazz. His field rippled in a rare show of disappointment. “Too much to hope he'd be stupid enough to come alone.”

“I'll take care of that one,” said Mirage. “Don't let him distract you from your project.”

Jazz's grin returned. “Thanks, mech. It's a great night for a concert!” 

The Decepticons opened fire. Laser light sizzled through the fog and pelted the ground. The two Autobots leapt out of range. Mirage faded away and Jazz lowered the light output on his visor, priming his gun. Another sonic boom pounded the earth, leaving their audials buzzing. 

Thundercracker transformed and landed, cracking the canyon floor. He shook his head as if to clear it. “Where'd they go? Stupid Autobots!” His voice bounced between the walls and lingered like a second presence. He stomped over to the beacon, its light tiny and pale next to the biolights pulsing at his ankles. “This ain't no energon mine! Another false signal.” He crushed the beacon under his foot. 

Skywarp appeared in a burst of purple and white beside him. “Another one?” He poked the flattened beacon with a finger. “Heh.”

Thundercracker rustled his wings irritably. “Let's go.”

“Wait,” said Skywarp. He squinted and pointed behind Thundercracker. “Look.”

Thundercracker turned to the mechanical monstrosity built into the canyon wall. “What the hell is that?”

“Dunno,” said Skywarp. He picked up a cable and tugged it. They followed its undulations to where it connected to the wall. “I don't like it.”

“Me either.” Thundercracker raised his arm. “Let's blast it.”

“Ah, ah!” came a bright voice. The two Seekers whipped around. Jazz stepped out of the shadows, leveling his gun. “No touching the equipment. It hasn't been tested yet.”

“What're _you_ gonna do?” sneered Skywarp, scratching his helm with his gun. “It's two against one!” 

“Is it?” 

_Thok!_

Something invisible slammed into Skywarp's face. He fell backwards to the ground, cursing.

Thundercracker scoffed. “Get up, you idiot!” Skywarp flashed a rude hand gesture at him. “Lousy, no good-” Thundercracker felt a tap at his neck.

“Don't move,” said Jazz cheerily, visor light dancing down the barrel of his gun.

Thundercracker growled and swung his arm.

Jazz jumped nimbly away. “Mmm yeah! That's what we're going for. Keep growling.”

“Argh!” Thundercracker sprang forward, grabbing for and missing the quicker mech. 

Jazz laughed and taunted him, feigning one way and darting the other. At the edges of his peripheral vision he saw Mirage reappear and corral Skywarp to the side at gunpoint. _Good_ , he thought. “Why so slow, Thunderthighs?” 

Thundercracker snarled.

Jazz shot him in the shoulder. 

Thundercracker _roared_. The sound shuddered through Jazz and echoed down the canyon. “Oh yeah, Thunderbaby, that's what gets the people going.” He raised a leg and kicked the distracted Seeker in the chest. Thundercracker fell backwards and crashed into the machine. His face registered shock just a moment too late- long, black protrusions extricated themselves from the mass and yanked his limbs back.

“What- what the hell!” He struggled against the restraints. The machine shifted around him, making room for his wings and shoulder vents. Claw-like digits crept over his chest and dug their sharp tips into its seams. Thundercracker screamed.

“Ah, you recognize this tech, then?” Jazz strolled up to him and patted the black metal claws. They clasped his cockpit glass like the prongs of a diamond ring. Glowing pink seeped out and ran down his torso. 

Thundercracker's field burst out of him in a wave of panic. “Skywarp!”

“He's busy,” said Jazz, pushing buttons on the remote. Smaller metal claws erupted from the machine and crept down Thundercracker's helm. They settled around his neck, picking at the fine lines between the plating there.

“ _Skywarp!!_ ” 

“Save your energy,” soothed Jazz. “You're going to need it.”

At the touch of another button, the machine reconfigured vast parts of itself into featureless boxes and cylinders. They sprawled out from the wall in a semicircle of black shapes connected by cables. Thundercracker closed his eyes and wrenched his arms, biolights straining orange, field openly blaring his fear.

“Now, now,” said Jazz. “I know what you wanna do. But you can't send out a sonic blast restrained like that, can you?”

Thundercracker instinctively tried to move his arms and wings the necessary way to generate a sonic boom. The machine held him tight. “You'll never get my spark, Autobot!”

Jazz laughed. “Did you really think I'd steal your spark extraction technology and waste you with it? Your spark is a battery for my bass system.”

Thundercracker unleashed a string of profanities.

“I can't hear you!” shouted Jazz. He hit a button on the remote.

Sound exploded from the black shapes of the machine. Thundercracker shook. The sound and volume didn't physically bother him; his frame was suited for his own thunderous abilities, after all. But the sound itself was hideous, something he'd never heard before. It was an alien noise, thick with frequencies he never would have slapped together in a billion years.

“That is a guitar chord,” said Jazz, as the notes faded. He was practically dancing between the vibrating black shapes. “Mech, you have the distinct pleasure of being hooked into the world's most powerful surround sound system!”

“Let me go!”

Jazz blinked. Thundercracker had shouted that, but so had someone else-

Jazz turned in time to see Skywarp grab Mirage by the waist and warp away in a blast of light.

“No!” Thundercracker's face fell. He pulled weakly at the black metal holding him, his vocalizer staticky. 

“Don't worry,” said Jazz lightly. “Mirage can take care of himself!” He danced back to the Seeker. “It's time for a little sound test.” He pushed some more buttons. Black claws wedged in the seams of Thundercracker's chest, forcing themselves inside. He cried out in anguish. The claws crept inside him, scraping, pushing aside his internal components. They encircled his spark chamber. Thundercracker panicked, kicking and cursing. The claws pierced his spark chamber with a pain he had never felt before. They dove inside, twisting and burrowing into the core of his spark. 

Instantly, Thundercracker felt himself connect to an immense, sprawling electrical system- the jumble of cables and wires comprising the black machine. It pulled at his spark, draining it, pulling him in and out and along the length of its network.

“Aha! Looks like you're all hooked up,” said Jazz.

More black metal unlatched from the machine and slid down Thundercracker's arms and shoulders, making an exoskeleton of sorts. They moved his body in the same motions he needed to do to make a sonic blast. For a split second, he was filled with hope. He felt his chest swell, the familiar power gathering. He pulled his arms back, braced his wings, and faced Jazz-

-who merely smiled, and then spun in joy when, instead of a sonic blast, alien notes roared out of Thundercracker as he completed the offensive movement. His eyes widened in horror, as he at last understood. He strained to break free, but the machine once again held him still. He felt the sharp pain of the prongs in his chest, the profoundly invasive cables hooking into his spark. His throat ached and he realized the machine had inserted itself there, too, with razor-sharp strips that wove into his vocalizer.

He felt drained.

“That was pretty good, TC. But I think we can do better. Do you know the only bad thing about Earth music?” Jazz asked. He hooked one finger under the Seeker's chin and lifted the pale face. 

“Hhk,” went Thundercracker. His voice projected through the black boxes and cylinders- speakers and amplifiers- all around them.

“That's right,” said Jazz. “It's never loud enough!”

~~

**VOP!!**

Mirage stumbled and caught himself as they rematerialized. He clutched his torso. “Ugh,” he said. “That's such an uncomfortable experience.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Skywarp, handing him his gun. He rubbed his face. “Pretty good punch you got on me.”

“Just following your cues, playing the part. I'll make it up to you.” Mirage subspaced his gun and steadied himself against the canyon wall. Thundercracker's booming was faint, twisted and strange with distance. The river sounded louder. The fog was thicker here, pooling at their knees. “How far are we?”

“Far enough,” said Skywarp. He stretched his wings. “You ok?”

Mirage moved his arms in a flourish and smiled. “It's been _so_ long.” He brushed his field against Skywarp coyly. “You tell me.” 

“Hnn.” Skywarp bent over him, pulling him close. He kissed Mirage's forehead crest, his cheek, his jaw. He ghosted his lips over Mirage's mouth, savoring the spy's hitching invents. “You are _fine_.” He ran his hand down Mirage's chest, gently stroking the hint of windshield glass that showed beneath his armor. 

“ _Ohh_...” 

_That_ sound. Skywarp's plating ran hot. He kicked his leg up and dug his foot into the rock wall. “C'mere,” he said, hoisting Mirage up onto his thigh. He gripped Mirage's hips, running his thumbs in the grooves of the joints there. Up and down, up and down. He parted Mirage's lips with his tongue.

Mirage slid his hands along the bottom of Skywarp's thigh. The Seeker trembled as cool fingertips brushed his interface panels. Mirage pulled away from their kiss long enough to say, “let it out?”

Skywarp groaned. He was hoping Mirage hadn't noticed, but of course he would. “But...”

“ _I_ am,” said Mirage. He ran a finger down Skywarp's glassy cockpit.

“Hrgh. Only for you,” said Skywarp. His body stilled a moment, and then his field swelled out full force.

Mirage shuddered as the field cascaded through him. Skywarp's was richer than any other he'd ever experienced. There was lust, of course. Passion and desire that promised an imminent, rewarding affair. But under those were other sensations which the lust for interface dragged out with it- shadows and glimpses of the thrill of flight and the exotic dissociation of teleporting. Mirage pushed his own field into it, savoring each individual layer. 

“I don't know why you like that so much,” Skywarp said heavily, mouth by Mirage's audial.

Mirage shivered. “No, you wouldn't know.” He turned his face to kiss the Seeker. “Keep it loud.”

“I'll try,” said Skywarp. He hated baring everything like this. Well, maybe hate was too strong of a word. It certainly got Mirage going. Skywarp leaned hard into the kiss. His wings stretched up and out, shadowing Mirage's helm from the moonlight. He kissed down his neck, to his chest, and rested his chin in the U-shape of the armor there. “You were made just for me,” he said. “I fit right here. Perfectly.”

“Hmph,” said Mirage. “I rather think that you were made for _me_.” He stroked the vents at the sides of Skywarp's face. Skywarp rumbled, sending warm air over Mirage's cheeks.

Mirage locked his legs around Skywarp's middle. He reached behind the Seeker as far as he could, teasing the place where the wings met at the back. His cold fingers wound around the joints, leaving little trails of condensation on the warm plating. Mirage's breath frosted on Skywarp's cockpit in delicate ovals, each overlapping the one that came before it, before sizzling away. Skywarp moaned and slid Mirage forward, pulling their bodies closer. 

~~

“I NEED NOISE!” screamed Jazz, throwing his arms wide and laughing. He had draped himself on top of one of the speakers. Melodies shuddered through him, made his armor clatter and his very spark pulse. This was the most intense concert he'd ever attended. The music was _alive_.

“Sk-” tried Thundercracker, as the song wound down. “Skywarp!” His field extended out as far as it could, thin with embarrassment and pain and anger.

“He's not here,” said Jazz, sitting up. “C'mon, Thundercracker! Let's have some fun! This beat is sick.”

“This _is_ sick!” cried Thundercracker, spitting energon. His eyes had been blown out. His frame sagged, even with his arms pulled back. “Stop! Please... listen, I'm actually begging here, you stupid son of a glitch. Please, let me go.”

“So soon? But we're only getting started. And I think you can do better. You know it's all about that bass,” said Jazz.

“Skywarp! Where are you?! Skywarp!! Sky-” Thundercracker's empty eyes flashed white and his body writhed as the music surged through him again. The glass over his biolights burst and hot energon spurted out. His scream crescendoed into song. 

Jazz wiped energon off his helm. He reclined on the speaker, nodding his head to the beat. This was good, very good.

~~

Mirage's spike had scarcely been bared before it started losing its shape. Skywarp purred. A mech already melting was definitely a compliment. The protective polymer of Mirage's spike was generously veined through with braided metal, like precious ore in rock. Some of the braided veins were already separating into little wires, waving frantically in the night air. “Someone's ready.”

“You started it,” smirked Mirage. 

“Did not.”

“You did! You flushed hot right at the start.”

Skywarp thought back. “Damn.”

“I like it like this, though,” said Mirage softly. He swept a cold finger across Skywarp's warm face.

Skywarp grinned. “Me too.” He slid his interface panel open and helped Mirage ease his spike in. They both gasped as the hot spike hit the inside of the cold, hard valve. 

“Primus,” said Mirage. Ice was settling over his shoulders and wheels. It caught the moonlight in little flashes. 

Heat shimmered off Skywarp's frame, bending the stars in the sky behind him. 

They waited, savoring the juxtaposition- Mirage's body cooling and gathering ice, as it concentrated its heat in his spike, to make it malleable, and Skywarp's frame acting as a heat sink for the cooling of his valve. The metal of Skywarp's thigh, where Mirage sat upon it, contracted and expanded minutely, dancing between the extremes of their temperatures. 

Skywarp trembled, keeping his arms at his sides. Mirage crept into him; that mass of softness and tender wires spreading inside the maze of his valve. Each braid unwound into delicate, seeking tendrils. They caressed his valve walls, searching for its hundreds of tiny sensitive openings. The tendrils coiled in the holes and hardened into conductive wires. 

Their bodies were intermeshing, intertwining. 

Mirage closed his eyes, concentrating on spreading inside of Skywarp. He adored his love's frigid valve- so _deep_ and intricate, so many little corners and dead-end swirls, a living sculpture that was his to explore. There were so _many_ tiny holes to fill. The completion of each contact point sent a shiver through him. In he crept, deeper and deeper, his spike so warm and his body so cold. Mirage felt the heat radiating off Skywarp, felt him shake and their plating contract where it touched. Skywarp's field was thick with urgency, desire mixing with the sensations of acceleration and teleportation. Even though they were still, he felt like he was soaring. Ice crept over Mirage's face, cracking at the edges of his smile.

Skywarp let his wings droop. He was so hot everywhere. He clenched and relaxed his fists, over and over. This was the hardest part, waiting for the other to finish his exploration and fill. Delicate feathers of frost crowned Mirage's helm. Skywarp ached to touch him, relieve the burning in his plating, scrape the ice from his lover's mouth and kiss him, kiss him hard until they equilibrated and...

The last of Mirage's seeking tendrils found its place. An electric buzzing bloomed between them as spike and valve congealed together. The physical link was established. Their sparks spun quicker, spitting little inquiries of energy down their torsos, seeking the fastest pathway to each other. Mirage opened his eyes. Skywarp stared down at him with a hungry smile.

Skywarp threw his arms around Mirage and the air exploded in steam. Their plating expanded and contracted cacophonously, vibrations thundering through their sensors. They gasped and moaned, touching each other everywhere, Mirage seeking warmth, Skywarp seeking relief from the heat. Skywarp's fingers left steaming trails through the ice on Mirage's back. 

“The fog,” he panted. “Good idea.” Skywarp licked beads of water off Mirage's face. 

“M-makes the cold a bit chillier,” said Mirage, shivering. Skywarp wrapped his wings around Mirage, and heat thrummed between them.

Their plating groaned and shook and sent delicious sensations through them. They kissed and stroked, targeting vibrations in favorite spots. As their bodies equilibrated, their sparks spun more frantically. Skywarp's eyes flared as his spark finally found contact with their physical connection. Energy surged from his spark chamber through the tangled mesh of valve and spike, setting each tendril alight. 

“Oh!” Mirage's body shuddered. It took only a moment for his own spark to find its way now. Energies met and merged, flowing between them in cascading waves of pleasure.

Their physical intertwining and sparks mingling and fields blending made them temporarily one, and they cried out, their red biolights blitzing to white.

~~

“This is good, this is real good,” said Jazz, running his hand down Thundercracker's bloody face. His fingers caught in the empty eye sockets, but he didn't notice. “You just gotta... gotta amp it up a _lil_ bit more, ya know?”

Thundercracker couldn't hear him. His world was a symphony of agony, pain running through every molecule. There were parts of him, he knew, that force and sound and power were supposed to channel through, but the vibrations there were all the wrong shapes. He felt a sickening disorientation of being too small and too big at the same time. He thought he had wings, and that they were broken, but also he thought he had speakers, and they were energized and itchy and hungry with the desire to play louder... louder...

Jazz fumbled with the remote. “A little wider, I think, yeah. More power, more volume.”

The claws in Thundercracker's chest twitched, and his head lolled back as he was wrenched open. His insides were flushed with damp night air. Black fingers, like vines, coiled and pushed the seams of his spark chamber even further apart. Brilliant blue light spilled out the openings. Jazz reached his hand into Thundercracker's chest, letting the light play between his fingers. He studied it.

“Yeah!” he said, as the next song started. He flattened his hand against the far side of Thundercracker's chest. Power thudded beneath his palm. “Yeah...”

~~

Skywarp's valve warmed. Each tiny hole expanded and felt a slight vacuum just before it released its tendril with a snap. The tendrils braided themselves back together as they cooled. The polymer of Mirage's spike receded, stickily, tugging softly at Skywarp's valve walls. Skywarp moaned. “That's almost as good as the overload.” 

“Yes,” said Mirage quietly. He savored Skywarp's field, grasping at its edges even as it was reeled away. He stroked his lover's face.

Skywarp kissed his hand. “Don't be sad,” he said. He touched Mirage's lips. “Smile. It'll happen again.”

Mirage nodded, but solemnity soured his own field. His spark coalesced within its casing, and he felt hollow. Not a trace of Skywarp could be trapped and cherished in that private space. 

Their bodies untwined, leaving behind a longing on both sides. 

~~

Thundercracker was offline, limbs splayed, chest pulled completely apart. The Seeker was pierced with countless claws and protrusions, like a broken bird in a nest of thorns. The black machine was so spattered in pink, there seemed to be more energon outside of Thundercracker than in. His blue paint had bubbled and burned and peeled, leaving tarnished metal underneath. And Jazz... Jazz was curled up _inside_ Thundercracker's gaping chest. His head rested against the Seeker's spark chamber, visor dark and cracked, mouth pulled in a dreamy smile, one audial horn broken clean off. His headlights had burst and he was covered in energon.

“Oh, my _god_ ,” said Skywarp.

“Tsk.” Mirage studied the horrific scene, one finger to his lips. “Do you suppose I can pull Jazz out without getting dirty?”

Skywarp punched the black metal holding Thundercracker's arms taut. It held securely. “What the hell did he _do_?”

“Project: Musical Armor. A little fantasy he has been working on for a while,” said Mirage. He gingerly grabbed Jazz's shoulders, wedged his foot between Thundercracker's hip and thigh, and pulled. 

Jazz scraped past the edges of Thundercracker's chest and landed face down with a wet thump, energon oozing onto the ground. Fog swirled around him. His throat emitted a hissing sound.

Mirage tilted Jazz's face. “Can you hear me?” His visor remained dark. “I suppose that's a no-”

“Mirage!” Skywarp gestured to the machine. He radiated disgust. “Get him out of this!”

Mirage smirked. “It certainly would be better for the Autobots if-”

“ _Don't_ ,” said Skywarp. “You don't know what I have to do to convince these idiots to let me out on excursions like this.” He brushed Mirage's cheek. “If you catch my meaning.” He paused. “Plus, Thundercracker's my friend. Kinda.”

Mirage's spark jumped at the touch. “Well. Alright.” Mirage pressed a button on the side of the blood-spattered machine with the very tip of a finger. The black protrusions and claws retracted. Thundercracker collapsed to the ground, joints and wings bending with loud snaps. “It looks painful, but we were very careful to work with natural seams. Jazz, ah, wanted the procedure to be reproducible.”

Skywarp stifled a shudder. “Thundercracker?” Skywarp pulled his fellow Seeker away from the machine and propped him up against the canyon wall. “Primus, that looks ugly.” Uncertainly, Skywarp tugged the edges of his chest together. They resisted. Skywarp cleared shrapnel and twisted metal bits from various seams and tried again. Thundercracker's chest snapped into place. His cockpit glass, which had miraculously survived the ordeal, shattered. “Uh... sorry.” Skywarp smacked Thundercracker's twisted and burned face. “Wake up, dummy. It was just a little bit of vivisection. Shrug it off.”

Mirage knelt over Jazz, watching the visor for flickers of light. “You should depart,” he said quietly. 

“'kay,” said Skywarp. He hauled Thundercracker up to his feet. “Till next time, Autobot scum!” He fired his gun entirely in the wrong direction and winked.

Mirage smiled. “Begone, Decepticon menace!” He likewise returned fire.

The Seekers vanished in a blaze of purple and white.

Jazz's throat sparked and his vocalizer spat static. Blue light flashed across his visor.

“Jazz?” Mirage shook his arm. “Are you all right? What happened?”

“Hnnn...” Jazz flopped onto his back and waved. “Tha was tha bes... best concert... ever.” 

“I'm so glad to hear.” Mirage chuckled. “Look at the state of you. What are we going to tell Prime?”

But Jazz had already fallen back into unconsciousness. Mirage sighed. He gathered his crushed beacon, noting the new contact frequency Skywarp had slipped into it. He leaned against a speaker in the fog and hummed tunelessly, recounting the events of the night. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> “Cold Hard Valve” is the name of my all-girl industrial band.


End file.
